fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 141
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass es derzeit keine Coverstory gibt, da fast alle Handlungsstränge in diesem Arc vereint sind? ------------------------------------------ Keuchend stand Kock vor einer Tür. Er war den Gang, den er hinter dem Vorhang gefunden hatte, entlang gerannt, bis er zu dieser Stelle kam. Falls er das Layout des Gebäudes noch richtig im Kopf hatte, befand sich hinter dieser Tür eine Treppe, die ihn zu Don Rossos Zimmer bringen würde. Er atmete tief durch und stieß dann die Tür auf. Er hatte erwartet, jemanden vorzufinden, etwaige Wachen, oder gar Don Rosso selbst, doch was er sah, überraschte ihn so sehr, dass er stocksteif stehen blieb. Es war keine Treppe, es war ein Raum, fensterlos und mit spärlichen Kerzen beleuchtet. Obwohl ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken lief, betrat er den Raum. Je weiter er über den steinernen Boden ging, desto kälter wurde es, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand von der anderen Seite des Raumes, der Teil, der in absoluter Finsternis lag, beobachtete. Plötzlich trat er auf etwas Nasses, das auf dem Boden lag. Angeekelt sah er auf seine Schuhe und stellte, dann überrascht fest, „Blut!?“ Als ob dies, das Stichwort gewesen wäre, gingen weitere Kerzen im Raum an und offenbarte sieben Kreuze an der Wand, an denen seine Freunde, übel zugerichtet, hingen. Es war ein Gefühl als würden Kocks Eingeweide durch den Fußboden sacken, „Was zum..?“ In diesem Moment lösten sich die Leichen seiner Kameraden von den Kreuzen und torkelten langsam mit erhobenen Armen auf ihn zu. Kocks Gedanken rasten, er verstand nicht was gerade geschieht. Sein Blick war auf die blutüberströmten Gesichter gerichtet, seine Füße gehorchte ihm nicht mehr, seine Ohren waren mit dem keuchenden Stöhnen erfüllt. Sie konnten nicht alle tot sein, das konnte einfach nicht möglich sein, aber Moment, das war gar nicht möglich, fiel es Kock plötzlich ein und fixierte den vermeintlichen Blink. Der Arzt war nicht mit ihnen mitgegangen und auch Mike konnte nicht tot sein, da er vermutlich immer noch bewusstlos war. Kock wandte sich von den Zombies ab und rief dann in den Raum, „Okay, ich habe deinen kleinen Trick durchschaut, du kannst damit aufhören!“ Und prompt löste sich die dunkle Kammer auf und wurde durch einen hellen Treppenaufgang ersetzt. Neben der verschlossenen Tür lehnte Damon und lächelte Kock an. „Beachtlich, normale Menschen haben sonst immer Probleme einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wenn sie mit ihren tiefsten Ängsten konfrontiert wurden“, er löste sich von der Wand und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Piraten zu, „aber ich hab auch nie erwartet, dass du ein normaler Mensch bist, Magnus“ „Was tust du hier, Damon?“, fragte Kock und verwendete wieder seinen bedrohlichen Unterton. „Nichts besonderes, wollte mich nur ein wenig umsehen und dir ein kleines Angebot machen“, sagte Damon mit gespielt beiläufigen Ton. „Ach was, ich dachte ich hätte nichts mehr, das ich dir anbieten könnte“, antwortete Kock abweisend. „Du nicht, aber vielleicht könntest du einen deiner Freunde überreden, einen kleinen Pakt mit mir...“, weiter kam Damon nicht, denn plötzlich flog Kocks Kette auf ihn zu, die er jedoch lässig mit einer Hand fing. „Ich bitte dich, Magnus. Mit solchen Methoden willst du mich fertig machen, nur weil ich euch helfen will? Du scheinst zu vergessen wer ich bin“ „Du bist ein Monster, sonst nichts!“, unterbrach ihn der ehemalige Mafiaboss. „Exakt, ich bin ein Monster. Ich rieche förmlich die Ängste der Menschen, spüre ihr Verlangen. Auch bemühe ich mich stets diese Verlangen zu erfüllen und alles was ich dafür verlange sind ihre Seelen, natürlich bin ich ein Monster“, er hielt kurz inne, dann fuhr er wieder mit geschäftlichen Ton fort, „Also, wie stets, Magnus? Überrede einen deiner Freunde mir seine Seele zu verkaufen und ich helfe euch aus diesem Schlamassel und erfülle obendrein deinem Freund noch seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch, das ist kein Angebot, das man ausschlagen sollte.“ „Ich denke nicht, dass einer meiner Freunde einen Pakt mit dir eingehen würde“, sagte Kock und löste seine Kette mit einem Ruck aus dem Griff Damons. „Tatsächlich? Abby Kotoshi, die sich nach unbegrenzten Wissen sehnt. Oder Eduard Grey, der das Herz einer jungen Maid begehrt. Bist du dir tatsächlich sicher, dass keiner deiner Freunde einen solchen unmoralischen Pakt eingehen würde?“ „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe nicht, Damon“, erwiderte Kock, wandte sich um und schritt ein paar Stufen empor, hielt jedoch inne, als Damon die Stimme erhob. „Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher. Cathy hat in der Zwischenzeit euren Plan durchschaut und hat mir auch schon den derzeitigen Lagebericht zukommen lassen. Glaub mir, euer Plan wird nicht aufgehen, ihr tätet besser daran, meine Hilfe anzunehmen“, erklärte Damon eindringlich. „Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Du willst doch nur unsere Seelen und überhaupt, warum hilfst du uns? Du sagtest selbst, dass mein Tod nur zu deinem Vorteil wäre“, sagte Kock und blickte Damon nun direkt an. Damon erwiderte seinen Blick, seufzte und sagte dann, „Ja, es war unbedacht von mir, dass zu sagen. Aber der Grund euch meine Hilfe anzubieten ist simple. Einerseits würde ich eine weitere Seele bekommen und andererseits würdest du dann länger leben. Ich will dir nicht verhehlen, dass Seelen nur dann ausgezeichnet schmecken, wenn sie absolut rein und unberührt sind oder komplett von den verschiedenen Schicksalsschlägen getroffen wurden, die ein langes Leben mit sich bringen“ „Du widerst mich an!“, antwortete Kock, drehte sich ein letztes Mal um und schritt dann die Treppe empor. Damon erhob die Stimme und obwohl der ehemalige Mafiaboss nicht inne hielt, sagte er laut, „Ich würde an deiner Stelle aufpassen, ich bin nicht das einzige Monster, das heute Abend durch diese Gemäuer wandelt. Und auch vernehme ich den Gestank von Herrschern und Göttern, also sei besonders vorsichtig, damit wir uns so lang wie möglich nicht wieder sehen.“ Der Angesprochene verstand kein Wort, von dem was ihm mitgeteilt wurde und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, also ignorierte er es einfach und ging weiter auf die Tür am Ende der Treppe zu.